The Education and Information Transfer Core of the NYU-ADCC provides training and education about AD, MCI and changes in memory associated with normal aging in order to translate information gained through research into improved diagnosis and care of elderly people with memory loss and dementia, and to expand the number of scientists conducting AD research. The objective of this core is to improve the knowledge, skills and attitudes about cognitive and memory problems of the elderly and their family members, health care professionals, social service providers and research scientists. Family counselors at the ADCC disseminate information about memory loss and AD to caregivers and family members both formally, through lectures in the community and seminars at the NYU School of Medicine, and informally, through telephone and personal interactions. Members of the professional staff of the NYU-ADCC lecture and provide resource information and consultation to staff members of nursing homes, day care centers, senior centers, and naturally occurring retirement communities (NORCs). Counselors mentor new AD support group leaders and social work interns. The ADCC trains fellows in geriatric psychiatry in the diagnosis and treatment of AD. We produce a regular newsletter for subjects and family members at the ADCC. Lectures seminars, tutorials and involvement in research protocols related to AD are available for research scientists. The Education Core conducts regular research colloquia to foster interchange among the many disciplines involved in AD research. We will continue all these activities and will also make a particular effort to increase our outreach efforts to minority and underserved elderly and their families. We will expand our efforts in education of social service and health care providers in the community and in institutions, including acute health care settings assisted living facilities and nursing homes, through lectures and on-site training. In order to disseminate information as widely as possible, we will continue to develop written and web-based materials for both people with MCI and AD, family members and professional audiences.